DESCRIPTION: This proposal seeks to implement an environmental justice paradigm in the Laotian community of Richmond, CA. The main goal of this collaboration is to develop a model of research, outreach, education and communication in order to increase access to the Laotian community in the region. Other goals are to develop survey methods appropriate for hard-to reach communities of new immigrants with limited language skills, determine obstacles for communication, develop a core of community advocates and facilitate linkages between community members and existing environmental justice groups. The Laotian community of Richmond is composed of immigrants from various tribal groups which differ in their native dialect and degree of literacy. Literacy in this population is very limited, even in their own languages due to the fact that many of these dialects did not exist in written form. This has led to the practical isolation of this community with many compounding consequences, including high gang activity, very low incomes, overcrowding, low educational levels and limited access to health care. Richmond is part of Contra Costa County which has the highest concentration of hazardous materials in California. This is mainly due to the large concentration of petrochemical industries. In 1993 the General Chemical Company of North Richmond released a toxic clout of oleum spreading 10 miles across the community. This toxic release heavily impacted the minority communities living in Richmond, which also includes a large population of African-Americans and Hispanics. The proposal concentrates on serving the Laotian population because of its unique problems as a new immigrant community with limited resources. The toxic release accident of 1993 prompted the company to settle with the community for $1 million dollars which has been utilized to establish the North Richmond Center for Health. Most of the activities to be undertaken within this proposal will be housed at this Center.